


有的蛇长大途中并不需要蜕皮

by NovaticCadenza



Series: 日gk使我快落 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 凹裤袜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 日gk使我快落（虽然写得一点都不黄，而且最想写的那个梗被我写忘了，好气）本文只是性癖使然的黄色文学，与现实中一切团体或个人无关，请勿上升本人粉籍，谢谢大家（鞠躬





	有的蛇长大途中并不需要蜕皮

0  
库尔图瓦是在刚到马竞的时候发现德赫亚的真实性别的。倒没有什么臆想中的名侦探情节，他不过是被分到了德赫亚之前用过的那个衣柜。初来乍到的年轻守门员还没学会几句西班牙语，失去了在被新队友询问第二性别的时候如实回答的机会，于是他们便把他默认成一个beta，“我们又有了一个beta门将！”  
这句他倒是能听懂。比利时人往柜子里放手套的动作不着痕迹地顿了顿：这个柜子闻起来可不怎么像beta。但，仍然因为语言障碍，库尔图瓦不知道该怎么表达自己的困惑。他转了转眼睛，决定不说出自己的发现。

1  
某次在衣柜前坐下来的时候，库尔图瓦又侧过头打量了一下衣柜。科斯塔走过来，问他在看什么。  
“我在想，这里面有没有足够塞得下两个人的空间。”  
库尔图瓦的西班牙语已经说得好多了，科斯塔一下子就明白了他的表面意思。但他不知道那个只有库尔图瓦知道的事实：从来没有另一个alpha像刚来到马德里的瘦高根克男孩一样毫无心理准备地一头扎进过一个被另一个陌生omega用过好几年的柜子。那年库尔图瓦只有十九岁，尚不明白陷阱就像机会一样无处不在的道理。他以为，按照惯例，即使要把那个柜子分给他，一个异性，至少也得先把它打扫干净。但在西班牙，你不能指望一切都合规进行。这就是黑熊上树队在无意当中给他上的第一课。从那以后，库尔图瓦便更不愿意去维护他那原本就稀薄得几乎不存在的道德感。那没什么用，他这样总结。既然他已经有了足够惊人的才能，强悍得能让他随心所欲地讲出一切实话，那又何必虚与委蛇。  
“噢……”南美人看了他一会，像是觉得库尔图瓦话里有话。半晌，科斯塔浓黑的眉毛舒展开，又立刻有些猥琐地拧起来，朝库尔图瓦传达着什么他看不懂的眼神。  
“蒂博，”他说，“你该不是把你女朋友和男朋友都杀了正在找地方抛尸吧。”  
新闻上了报纸之后，科斯塔的反应让库尔图瓦都觉得有点奇怪。他并不装模作样地谴责他，但这种背德之事对他而言也并非什么房间里的大象。蒂博，你行啊，前锋搭在他肩膀上，嘴唇埋在他训练服的领子里嘟嘟囔囔地说，他们哪个睡起来爽？  
“……你在想什么，”库尔图瓦说，让自己一半的想法滑出了口，“我只是在想以前有没有人试过在这里操起来。”  
这可能是另一个为什么柜子里就连最角落的地方都有一股淡而绝不可能错认的omega气味的原因。也许德赫亚并不是个喜欢撒谎的omega。也许他确实是个beta，只不过有缩在柜子里搞人的癖好。  
科斯塔的眼睛亮了起来。  
“我觉得我们以后可以试试。”

2  
“我觉得我和马德里竞技的球员真的很有缘分。太有缘分了。”塞尔吉奥-拉莫斯说。  
库尔图瓦觉得他说得很对。至少在他们现在这个更衣室里，拉莫斯就是那个与马竞球员纠葛最深最重的人。他已经在这座城市停留了十四年，其间操过的马竞球员可以塞满一张欧冠大名单。从劳尔到托雷斯再到托雷斯，从前锋到中场再到门将，无论是深度还是广度，从某种层面上而言，他甚至比西蒙尼还要更了解马德里竞技。  
“我毫不怀疑。”库尔图瓦垂着眼睛说。他有些发喘，因为他的身体还不肯接受并习惯这种活动。他太过高大，没法完全缩进皇马后卫那强壮的布满纹身的躯干与衣柜之间那狭小的空间，一边大腿在拉莫斯蛮不讲理的抽送攻击下终于没能绷住，从长凳边缘滑落下来，斜挂在拉莫斯的大腿上。他们都没穿衣服，于是拉莫斯晒黑了的大腿上的纹身便全露在外面，和他苍白修长的腿形成了鲜明的对比。——这倒和传统想象中alpha与omega交合的场景有几分相似。  
“我还是更喜欢你不用发胶的样子。那让我想起你刚到马德里的样子。”拉莫斯一边说，一边把手指插进他汗湿的头发里。库尔图瓦顺从地微微仰起头，好让拉莫斯能方便地抓着他的短发扯动，彻底将他自己的脖子暴露出来。因为他知道拉莫斯喜欢这个。皇马队长裸露出来的皮肤因为激烈的运动而发红，库尔图瓦一低头就能看见他后颈上那颗表面挂满了细小汗珠的、被匕首扎中的红心。  
库尔图瓦的思绪于是也飘回了2011年。这甚至算不上什么一心两用。拉莫斯没什么特别变态的癖好——也许和他们现在同队有关，塞维利亚人对对手有着太多他不想去亲身体验的技巧——他完全能应付得过来。  
那时库尔图瓦还是个半大孩子，和常人比起来高大得过分，却还残留着点因为青春期生长太快所致的笨拙。这冲淡了他的身材带来的压迫感，操他比操那个已经对两米的高度游刃有余的二十六岁黑衣守门员来得自然的多：前一种行为是在吃年长带来的红利，后一种行为则基本上出于守门员那方刻意的放任或顺从。比所有人个子都要高的alpha躺下来，自己分开双腿的画面过于古怪非自然，他自己和他们一样清楚地知道这完全是出于利益考虑的逢场作戏。

 

3  
“看镜头——笑！”  
雪亮的镁光充满了整个更衣室，被拍摄的主角只能不停地眨着眼睛，好赶紧让被闪得酸痛的眼睛恢复过来。他坐起来，而这姿势的变化则让积在他眼窝里的精液全流到了眼睫毛上，又逐渐不堪重力滴落下来。  
比利时队友们对他是最为谨慎的——体现在手机的主人非常小心地没把他这种一看就是被轮番使用过的样子全部拍下来，而是仅仅把他肩膀以上的部位框进摄像头里。甚至连头发里的浊液在过亮的光线下看起来也只是反光。阿扎尔凑过去看了一眼，满意地哼了一声——意思是准许了。这张“艺术照”通过了国家队队长的检查。  
小个子瓦隆人叉着腰看了群魔乱舞的队友们好一会才想起来回头检查守门员的状态，却正撞上那滴精液落在库尔图瓦颜色很淡的薄薄上唇的一幕。他想伸手去帮他擦掉，库尔图瓦却已经下意识地自己舔掉了，反倒是把他还带着汗水味道的拇指含进了嘴里。阿扎尔没经历过这种场景，有些不知所措。库尔图瓦抬起手来握住了他的手——他的手好大——安抚地朝他微微一笑。


End file.
